


And It Was In The Stars

by susiephalange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Crack, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Mother!Reader, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Slow Dancing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sam winchester deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the soulmates only know they are soulmates when their marks are shown/touched against another.</p><p>After being tricked into thinking you found your soulmate, nine months later you find yourself at Sam Winchester's Christmas party. Maybe this time it won't be so disastrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ε(*´･ω･)з cas is my favourite angel, love u bb

Since birth, you, and every other person were marked with a soulmate mark. Only two soulmates could have the same ink; and more often than not, were pictures of the constellations of the night, on forearms. Unlike the rest of the people, your mark proved different; it fluctuated in gradients of grey, for reasons unknown to you.

Also unlike the rest of the people, you were duped into believing you had found your soulmate. It had been over in a night; his own different kind of mark left in you. It turned out he was a witch, and in the act of doubled crossing a demon, got himself killed by a hunter by the name of Sam Winchester.

He was a tall man with unconventional methods to saving you, and the same approach when it came to him giving you a hand - and a home. It only took a week until you found out you were pregnant. Sam insisted that if his brother were around that he'd be thrilled, and threw a measly baby shower between the two of you to celebrate. But the pee stick still brought a dampness to your eyes.

What if your true soulmate hated children?

Nine months later, and not only did you have a baby bundled into your arms, but it was a week before Christmas, and Sam had invited his small family over. Dean had brought his soulmate Lisa and her son Ben, and his close friend Castiel, to meet the new addition. Gwynn _________.

Now, the bunker didn't seem so quiet. There was Gwynn's cries late at night and Dean and Sam's debates over television trivia over dinner and Lisa taking charge of your newborn while you napped, Ben challenging Dean to a basketball game (which Sam won). Yet with all the noise, Castiel was still quiet.

"Could I ask you a question?" You started a conversation with him one day.

He had seated himself away from the kerfuffle of the family, on what you believed to be the comfiest lounge in the place. His tie was missing and he sat with his wrists on knees, alert.

"Of course." He nodded.

"It mightn't be my place to ask, but what happened to Sam's soulmate?" You asked him quietly, settling Gwynn over your chest. "I wasn't sure if it was a touchy subject, or -,"

"Sam Winchester had two soulmates," Castiel began. "And both are dead. A girl named Jess, and my brother, Gabriel."

You stilled. "Two?" You repeated, "that's -,"

Castiel nodded, pulling his sleeves further over his wrists. If you were a stupid girl, you'd not notice how sensitive he was about his forearms. _The location of the soulmate mark_. "Very rare. And unluckily, Sam is alone."

Against your breast Gwynn stirred, gurgling quietly. It was good she was being quiet for a change; with all the fuss going on around, she seemed to be quite quiet.

"I assume yours is dead, also," Castiel motions to your daughter.

You shake your head. "No, I'm still waiting. A witch impersonated my soulmate, and Sam saved me - it's just me and Gwynn now." You tell him. Glancing up, you can't help but become lost in his blue eyes. "I'm still waiting. It fades in and out, sometimes, though; like the person keeps being hurt, or dying," you confess to the angel.

His brow quirks.

"Does it stay like that for long?" He asks.

You hum. "Not always. It's quite dark now, though. They're very much alive, thankfully." You pause and add, "Wait, you're an angel, aren't you?"

Castiel bobs his head. In the next room, you can only overhear what sounds to be Ben and Sam attempting to arm wrestle. "Yes, I am, _______."

Gwynn squirms, letting out a shrill whine, almost to break the spell of the moment. Repositioning her, you continue, "I never thought angels could have soulmates. Then again, last year I was stacking shelves at a supermarket and had no idea there were angels and demons and such," you nod. "Have - have you found your soulmate, Cas?"

His answer is interrupted by Lisa, who having found your hiding spot, urges the two of you to join the masses. With reluctance, you, Cas and Gwynn go to the living room, bejewelled in Christmas getup and tinsel.

"It ain't Christmas without whiskey," Dean pushes a glass into your hand, the sultry sounds of the Elvis Presley Christmas record filling the background with noise.

"Can't do that stuff with the bub," you hand on your drink to Cas.

From the table, you hear Ben cheer, fists raised in victory. "I won again, Sam!"

Sam chuckles, rolling his sleeves down again. "Yeah, it seems so, bud."

Before you know it, Lisa has scooped up newborn Gwynn and nudged you to toward Castiel at the same moment Dean nudges Cas to you. I'll take care of the little one if you have a dance with Cas."

You go to protest, but nod. It's been years since you've danced, and now with an angel, you're swaying to the soft tunes of the Elvis Christmas album.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable with you," you tell him quietly, slipping your fingers into his closed hand.

"No, no, I'm not uncomfortable," he replies quickly, like he is uncomfortable. "I'm dancing so Dean won't rib me about it later."

You nod. "Oh. Ah. Yeah, I guess I'm doing the same." Your sleeve slides down a fraction, revealing the first portion of your soulmate mark. As you go to fix covering it up, Cas freezes. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," he replies. His voice is gruff, slow. Almost as slow as his dance steps pausing mid chorus, and rolling up his shirt sleeve. "Nothing is wrong, soulmate."

The markings, on his forearm - they're the same. As what you've always seen on your arm. You move your sleeve to reveal all of your mark, and it hits you: _Castiel is your soulmate._

"How long have you been waiting for me?" You whisper, enveloping the angel of The Lord in a crushing hug. Emotions roll through you like a tsunami; _he's here, he's here; it's okay, I'm here._

"Eons," Cas replied, kissing your brow.

You gasped. "How did you manage?"

He shrugged, looking over his adopted family, each enjoying Christmas in their own way. "I found my place in the world, ________. And, it was in the stars, it was always written to be this way."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
